


"you don't love me but i want to die with you anyway"

by lmaosam



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, non return feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaosam/pseuds/lmaosam
Summary: i love you so much i’d die with you.
Relationships: Kristoff & Ryder Nattura, Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	"you don't love me but i want to die with you anyway"

“ you’re insane!” ryder yelled, his arms flailing around “ you’re going to get killed!”   
kristoff rolled his eyes, he never saw a problem with dying; the chance of them actually getting out of that stupid forest was low so maybe dead was the key.   
“ kristoff i will not let you go up the rock trolls mountain alone. “ ryder stated, his voice suddenly serious, something very rare from ryder, kristoff looked at him, a look of both confused and worry on his face. he knew where his was going   
“ ryder you aren’t going wi-“  
“ yes kristoff i am. i am going with you. “ he said, straightening his back a little to make himself seem bigger then kristoff which clearly wasn’t working   
“ oh now you’re the insane one.” kristoff mumbled   
“ just.. let me go with you. so you don’t get hurt. it’s dangerous out there, especially at night, you know that better then anyone. so please kristoff...” ryder’s voice was softer now, more gentle, something kristoff had a secret soft spot for.   
“ why ryder? give me one good reason why i should let you go with me and risk you getting hurt as well” kristoff challenged, in which ryder answered quicker then he thought he would.   
“ because i love you and i can’t risk losing you krist.. you’re my best friend and the boy i’m madly in love with. you don’t love me but i want to die with you anyway.”


End file.
